Meeting the dad
by hafunnynot12
Summary: avallac'h meeting emhyr after the wild hunt was defeated. emhyr is described as I saw him in the books and pavetta faked her death so this is an AU. just thought it would be nice to write about these since there are almost no fanfics about them. I know there is grammer mistakes, but I just wanted to write this and post it so people could see. critique is welcome.


«So, you are Avallac'h. »

Avallac'h standing stiff, trying his best to keep composed could only nod in response. He cursed himself for falling for ciri. At first it was okay, ciri returned the feelings and everything was fine. Until now.

Sitting before Avallac'h was ciri's father. Emhyr var emreis. Who was not too happy about his only daughter being with an old elf, an elf whom is from another world at that. He would rather lock her up in some tower than let anyone touch her, as the ever-loving father he is. but he promised ciri he would be open minded, and to prove to her he has changed he will fulfil that promise.

"You helped her escape the hunt am I right?"

Again, Avallac'h nodded, wishing that ciri would be here with him, but of course she wanted to see her mother, who was presumed dead but had drifted right back to skellige and hid there. Avallac'h sighed in his mind. "let's just get this over with"

"well I thank you." Emhyr said with much difficulty. Oh, how he wished to choke him to death.

"your welcome"

There was a long awkward silence. 'should I leave?' Avallac'h thought, decided against it. He is normally not like this. Usually he doesn't care about great leaders and doesn't get intimidated by them. But there is just something different with this emperor.

"I do not like you" Emhyr said bluntly. Staring at Avallac'h.

Avallac'h, not shocked by this statement simply nodded and stood still. But even he has a limit.

"okay, if there is nothing else I would like to leave."

Emhyr stared at him.

"have I dismissed you?"

"no"

"then you can't leave."

'Now I see why Pavetta wanted to remain hidden. 'He is a bit of a control freak' Avallac'h thought. What in the world did she see in him? 'I need to ask her'

"well I don't care if you dismiss me or not, you are not my emperor and you cannot control me."

Avallac'h proceeded to turn around and leave but was stopped by two Nilfgaardian guards. 'hmm humans are tiny are they not?'

He turned his head to look at Emhyr.

" you do realize I could blow this whole camp up with a simple gesture right?2

Trying to intimidate Emhyr was a very difficult task. He did not even twitch.

"you do realize I don't care"

"you don't care?"

Emhyr nodded.

" are you an idiot?"

"no"

Avallac'h turned fully around and looked at him. 'well he was asking for it'

"I could just kill your guards and tell pavetta that you tried to hold me captive."

At this emhyr's face paled.

"please, do not do that."

"then let me go, I wish to see **my** ciri."

Emhyr suddenly stood up and walked over to the elf. 'he much taller than I expected. Very much taller. Well I am fucked'

"she is not yours, okay? She is mine, my daughter and I will not allow you to take her away from me."

Emhyr stood about 198 cm tall, was strong but lean. When he stood in front of Avallac'h he barely had to raise his head. Even though he was strong, his strength cannot match the strengths of an aen elle. Sure, Avallac'h was slimmer but not skinny.

"well it is her choice not yours. Besides I heard what you wanted to do with her"

Avallac'h immediately regretted saying that. Since Emhyr started choking him and throwing him to the ground.

"I gave up that idea you fucker! Vilgefortz tricked me!"

Avallac'h trying to pry off his hands found himself not able. 'how fucking strong is this guy?!'

"I would never hurt her! I regret even thinking about that." And then Emhyr proceeded to insult him in Nilfgaardian while still choking him, not noticing to ashen haired women walking towards them.

"well you made a great first impression Avallac'h." ciri said snickering not noticing him dying slowly. "now stop letting him choke you."

Emhyr froze, but looked over to ciri. He sprang up and lifted her into a bear hug. Ciri caught by surprised let out a yelp and then a whine when being crushed by her daddy.

Avallac'h was on his hand and knees gasping for air while pavetta sat down beside him and rubbed his back.

"my sweet little princess. I will never let you go." Emhyr said while crushing ciri in his arms. Not realizing his own strength, it seemed.

"he has a quick temper." Pavetta said, glancing over to where Emhyr was crushing hugging ciri.

"quick temper my ass, *cough*, he is fucking insane."

Pavetta smiled slighty and countiouned to rub his back

"he has a tendency to loose his temper, but he is not that bad."

Avallac'h looked up at her in disbelief.

"you left your daughter here so he would not take her to nilfgaard. You remain hidden and faking your death so he won't find you and take you too to nilfgaard. And you are saying he is not that bad."

" well-"

She was suddenly interrupted by being lifted away from Avallac'h.

"oh you are trying on my wife too are you?"

Avallac'h glared at him with narrowed eyes but looked away and crawled over to ciri and flung himself on her, not caring what people think.

"Emhyr, I am not your wife, and put me down." Pavetta said while squirming in his arms.

"we never divorced"

"I married duny, and duny is dead, so yes we are divorced idiot." She poked his nose, but instantly regretted it, since he took it as a sign of affection, though not being completely wrong.

"then we just marry again." He tried to lean in for a kiss but was stopped by a hand.

"Emhyr, why do you just assume I want to be with you again? Have you ever thought that I might want someone my own age and just gotten over you?"

"what do you mean? You belong to me."

Sensing he was getting angry pavetta decided against teasing him.

"I was just teasing you. Gods, you have not changed at all. Other than you don't have a beard anymore." She was slightly disappointed, she found him a lot more handsome with it.

"I guess I have not, and in nilfgaard it is frowned upon having beard while in court and so on."

"oh"

There was a slight silence

"Emhyr"

"yeah" he put her down but did not take his hands off her waist.

"can you be nice to avallac'h, he is so nice and don't need your beatings."

"but…. Fine."

Pavetta smiled and laid her head on his chest, considering that was as far as she reached.

"he is kissing her." Emhyr said while tensing, almost to prepare to pounce on him.

"you have not changed at all."


End file.
